Unexpected Connections
by TwilightVixen73
Summary: Two years after the b-day party fiasco and the Cullen's departure, Bella is living in Seattle and attending college, until she gets a visit from the last person she thought she would ever see. Rated M for future lemons. This is my 1st attempt at writing!
1. A not so pleasant reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 1

A not so pleasant reunion

"I was scared as I walked back to my car. I hadn't noticed it had gotten so late. I loved books and was unaware that I had fallen asleep in the back of my cozy, 24 hour, neighborhood coffee house. The thought now that I could feel the presence of someone following me made nervous. I could feel the bile rising to my throat as the nausea started to take over. When I got to my car my hand was trembling, so naturally the keys slipped out of my fingers. When I quickly bent down to pick them up I was met with a large pale hand grabbing my keys as I reached for them."

"Jasper is that you?" I hadn't seen him since they left. I was shocked he was here now. Jasper of all of the Cullens would have been the last one I would think I'd ever run into, if ever running into one of them again had been a possibility."Sorry I scared you Bella." he sounded even more pensive than he usually did. I knew I should have been afraid here, alone with Jasper in the dark, I mean he did try to kill me after I received a papercut on my eighteenth birthday. But I wasn't scared, I was curious."It's fine Jasper. W-why are you h-here? Where is everyone else?" I stuttered a little bit. It had been two years since they all left and I had gotten over it finally after about a year thanks to Jacob. He had been there for me and helped me through my darkest time. We were still friends and at the time he thought he had had feelings for me other than friends but he realized he was just wanting too hard. He realized this when he met Stephanie. She had started going to Forks High with me during the last half of my senior year and he had imprinted on her immediately. I was happy for them and happy that we could focus on the true friends we were and not on all the advances Jacob was always trying to force.

"Wait, Jasper, how did you find me?" I asked now very curious as to why he was there.

"Bella I came here looking for you. I had been hanging around Forks trying to hide when one night I followed him to the diner and I heard your father chatting with Cora, the waitress there, she had asked him how you were doing in Seattle so I have been here for 2 weeks looking for you." Jasper was speaking so fast I almost didn't understand him. I was starting to feel very anxious, but realized it was Jasper that was feeling it and it was radiating from him.

"Okay Jasper calm down. I can't keep control over myself if you keep acting like this. Now...where-is-everyone?" I repeated it, annunciating every word slowly. He closed his eyes and I could feel him calming himself. He opened his eyes and I could not only feel his sorrow but see it in his eyes. It then hit me, Alice! Where was she? He would never come to me without Alice. She had once been my best friend. She had even told me I was to be her true sister one day. That had all changed when Jasper almost attacked me that fatefull day. But why was he here?

"Alice...where is Alice?" at the mention of her name his face fell. His sadness became so heavy, I slid down the side of my car and hugged my knees willing the tears to go away. This could not be good. My body defied my brain and the tears started flowing like mad. Jasper looked over at me and before I knew it, with his vampire speed, he was next to me embracing my trembling form. He used all the power he could muster to calm himself and me as well I could sense it was difficult for him to do. At first this frightened me in a small way. Jasper had never been this close to me, let alone held me. I pushed it all aside, this had to be bad news.

"We can't talk here. Carlisle is back at the house in Forks. We need to go back there Bella you need to hear this from him, not me. Is there anything you need to do before we go?" he was suddenly very serious yet gentle as he helped me up while still embracing me. Whatever was going on I knew it was bad. And Alice, what happened to my friend? But if I was going back to Forks, would Edward be there? After 2 years and finally getting over him leaving me I couldn't see him.

"Is...is Edward... Is he going to be there?" he didn't answer me. I could see a longing in his eyes that told me there was more to the story I would hear in Forks. "I just need to know Jasper. I can't face him. It has been a year since I last cried over him and I don't need those emotions coming back." He looked at me with compassion in his eyes and shook his head. "No Bella, just Carlisle." I was releaved and by the looks of it so was Jasper. "Well then I guess I need to go pack a few things. I don't have classes tomorrow but I will need to be back the next day. Do you think I will be?" he thought about it for a few minutes. "I don't know Bella, you might want to call your professors tomorrow and explain you are out of town for a few days, family emergency?" he looked hopeful, probably at the fact he called himself and Carlisle family. "Okay I will. Are you coming with me or do you want to meet somewhere else later?"

"I'll go with you Bella. It is best if we hurry, Carlisle isn't staying he was only here to talk to you. He felt you needed to know." he was really scaring me. I wish he would just tell me so I didn't have to wait. "How are we getting there Jasper? Car? Plane?"

"I can run with you on my back if you just pack enough to go into a backpack. That way we get there in record time so Carlisle can head back and you may not need to miss your classes." I shrugged it did seem like the better idea, and I had done it with Edward before so I know I wouldn't get sick or light headed by the fast movement. I could just close my eyes and rest.

"Sounds good, let's get back to my place so I can pack. Oh but I'm gonna have to tell Angela and Jessica I'm leaving. You might want to wait at the front gate where they can't see you." he looked at me questioningly.

"You live with Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley?" he kept looking as though he didn't believe I was still friends with them.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed by his glances.

"I just didn't think you would be friends with them still." now that he confirmed my suspicions I was livid. That one comment brought back so many things from 2 years ago.

"Yeah well if Edward hadn't left me then I might "really" be part of your family now and I wouldn't have had to cling to the friends I had at the time so that I wouldn't become a total and utter basket case." I was angry but it didn't affect Jasper. He remained calm and pushed his emotions to me to sooth my nerves.

"I'm sorry Bella, you know it was my fault everyone left. I tried to kill you and here I sit in your car and you have forgiven me." his sadness once again made me forget about any anger I was feeling.

"No Jasper, i'm sorry, none of this was ever your fault. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to fall in love with a vampire. I knew the consequences of being around all of you guys that day or any day for that matter. He is the one who didn't listen to my cries when I begged him not to go, to call you guys back because I didn't blame you for anything."

We arrived at my apartment building and I turned to him before exiting the car. "Jasper if anyone is to blame for anything it is Edward. His stubborness to keep me safe instead of change me and let us love eachother, that is to blame, not you." I touched his cheek as I said this and the cool familiar sensation came over me. His skin was smooth yet hard and cold to the touch just like Edward's had been. I dropped my hand and exited the car with a quick smile over my shoulder.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." I said with a smile, Jasper simply nodded.

It wasn't hard making up the story to Angela and Jess. I simply told them I needed to help Billy and Jacob with something in La Push and I had clearance from my professors. They told me to have fun and drive safe. I went to my room and pack a suitcase, I decided Jasper could call Carlisle and tell him we were driving instead. I never really got to know Jasper that much and I figured it would be able to know a little bit more about him after our 4 hour drive. When I got back to the car Jasper was adjusting the stereo looking for a country station. He started to open the door to get out but I stopped him by holding up my suitcase.

"Bella you can't carry that while I am running, it is too heavy." I smiled at him hoping he wouldn't be too angry with me.

"Well Jasper, it occured to me we don't really know eachother very well and so I thought we could drive. Plus if i'm going to be in Forks I might as well take the time to visit my friends while i'm there, like Jake and everyone else in La Push and of course Charlie." He wasn't mad, but he had a strange look on his face. I didn't want to pry so I just looked at him from my spot behind the wheel. I hadn't even closed my door yet.

"Well..." he hesitated. "...let me call Carlilse so he doesn't worry. I'm sure it will be fine." He smiled and I took that as my cue to close the door and start the engine. As I was buckling my seatbelt Jasper gentally grabbed my hand. "Thank you Bella." was all he said as he held it tight, tight enough not to hurt me, in his own. He didn't seem to want to let go so I let him hold it all the way to Forks as we talked about how he came to be with the Cullens and Alice and all the things he had done prior to them. He had had a hard existance and I was glad he shared it with me. Not once did he talk about what he had been doing or where they had been for the past 2 years. And I felt a ripple of sadness come from him at the mention of Alice. Something was very wrong.

The drive up to the Cullen mansion was harder than I thought it would be. Carlisle was on the front doorstep before I even put the car in park. At vampire speed he made his way over to my door and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, I am so happy to see you dear. I wish it could have been under better circumstances." his expression was sullen. He gripped my hand gently as Jasper slip his hand into my other. He was carrying my suitcase and leading the three of us into the house.

"I think it best if we just get this over with Carlilse." Jasper stated as he put my bag down in the foyer. "Shall we go to the livingroom?"

"That would be more comfortable for Bella, yes Jasper the livingroom would be fine."

I followed the two men into their livingroom. The house was surprisingly clean for being vacant and everything looked the same. I was surprised that being here wasn't bothering me as much as it was when we pulled up in the car, but I'm sure Jasper was helping with that.

Carlisle took a seat in an oversized armchair with Jasper standing beside him. So I took a seat on the sofa across from them. "Okay Carlisle, I can't take this anymore. What is going on?"

"Well Bella," he interlocked his fingers and placed them in his lap rotating his thumbs over one another. Probably a habit left over from when he was human. "In our world there is a royal family of sorts. They have a guard known as the Volturi. The guard is made up of vampires with special abilities like Edward, Alice and Jasper possess. Well the leader of this "family" is Aro. He has been after Alice's ability to see the future for decades. Of course she never would leave us or her chosen lifestyle. You see the Volturi live in Italy and still feed off of humans. When the Volturi aquired the knowledge that a human know the truth about our family, they wanted to come and destroy not only us, but you as well Bella." Carlisle paused to gage my reation. I must have turned as white as them because a second after I paused Jasper was next to me with a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"They were going to k-kill us?" I stammered.

"Yes. But instead of heading here to do so, Aro got an idea. He decided to give Alice a choice. If she joined the guard he would not harm any of us."

"She went to them." I barely heard Jasper speak. I turned to him with my whole body and saw the pain in his face. He looked up and our eyes met. "She loved you Bella. I hope you know that. She loved us all so much." If Jasper had the ability to create tears they would be flowing.

"Jasper, what do you mean she 'loved' me. That's past tense Jasper. What happened? Where is she?" he let his head hang and sighed.

"Bella." Carlisle now took the floor. "She decided it was important to her to keep her family safe. She went to Italy to join the guard even after we all protested and assured her we could protect all of us ourselves. She had had a vision, and she didn't let anyone know what it was. She couldn't cloud her visions forever though and Edward caught sight of it just as she was leaving for Italy. He told us before he left to stop her."

"What had she seen?" I asked eventhough I was sure I didn't want to know.

Carlisle let out a deep breath out of habit. "She saw two possible outcomes. If she arrived at the designated time, Aro would call off the guard. You see he had already sent them out to silence us in the event Alice wouldn't come. He knew she would see it and she would choose to go knowing we wouldn't have time to protect ourselves, or you Bella."

"Me? He had someone in Seattle waiting to s-silence me?" Jasper pulled me closer putting his other hand around mine when he felt me start to tremble.

"Yes Bella he did. Once the guard let him know she had landed in Italy he called them off and they returned to him."

"But that doesn't explain why Jasper was talking of her in a past tense. If she made it there and this Aro called off the guard, why the past tense?" I couldn't stop the tears flowing from my eyes. Jasper brought up a hand to my cheek and wiped away the tears with his fingers.

"She's dead Bella!" he suddenly blurted.

"Jasper!" Carlisle shouted.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I couldn't wait any longer. The sadness and fear coming from Bella had me unhinged. I had to do something. The wait was causing her so much anxiety.

I was in shock. The worst, as I had expected, was true. My once best friend and sister was gone. I never even got to say goodbye. "I take it Edward didn't get to her in time then?" My question was barely audible. Both the men in the room whipped their gaze to my face and the looks upon theirs told me there was more.

"Edward made it there Bella, but the Volturi will not be defied. He was killed trying to get Alice back. I'm so sorry Bella. I know it took you a long time to get over what happened, and now you have to lose him all over again. We just needed to tell you before you went looking for him yourself."

I looked over at Jasper then. "I wasn't going to!" I all but yelled defensively.

"Yes you were Bella. You can't lie to me" and he tapped his temple.

"What are you saying Jasper?" I just stared at him. There was no possible way that Jasper could know. He was an empath not a psychic.

"I don't know how it happened Bella. All I know is that as soon as Alice's existance expired, I could see what was going to happen next. It's like she willed her power to me. I knew you had been recently thinking a little bit about Edward and had vacation coming up."

"But wait." I blatantly interupted. "If you can see me, then why did you need to track me down though spying on people?"

"Bella I can see your path as it is chosen just as Alice could. I't doesn't give me the ability to see exactly where you are in the present."

He talked more about his new gift and everything else that had happened. I just sat there in his arms listening while Carlisle excused himself to go make a phone call. I was devastated now, more than ever. I would never see Edward again. I would never have the chance to make him see, eventhough I thought I had been completely over him, there was still love for him. He was gone and so was Alice.


	2. Coming to Terms pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer does.

I hope you liked my first chapter...like I said in my summary, this is my first attempt at writing so please send me your reviews with your honesty inside. Thanks and enjoy. Sorry I didn't mention before, but this story will be in BPOV. If it changes I will note it.

P.S Sorry it took so long to update, real life stepped in! And yes it is a short chapter. I will update as soon as my fingers will allow.

Chapter 2

Coming to terms

We sat in silence after what seemed like days. In actuality it had only been a few hours. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Edward and Alice were gone. All I wanted to do was crawl in a hole somewhere and pull the dirt over my head. I looked to Carlisle who was sitting in the same chair across from me with his head back against the chair as if he were sleeping. Jasper was still on the couch with me but had moved over so I could have more room to relax. I couldn't take the silence anymore, I had to know when all this happened.

"Carlisle.." he looked at me immediately. "When did all this take place? Has it been long? Did you guys have a funeral for them? If that is what you do."

"It happened three weeks ago Bella. Jasper left Alaska right away to find you."

"Alaska? Is that where you guys have been for two years? What has everyone been up to until this event happened. Please Carlisle, Jasper talk to me. I need to feel something other than pain." I pleaded with them. Jasper sat up and swiftly made it to my side and pulled me into him once again. He had become my new protector of sorts and it calmed me.

"Yes Bella, we have been in Alaska. Rose and Em started college and got their own small house near our larger one. Alice and I had started high school again, this time as seniors, and Edward went to work with Carlisle at the hospital. He didn't want to be in school again." A few tears fell from my eyes as Jasper talked fondly of his family. I had missed them more than I realized. I guess I never really got over Edward or any of them being gone, I just learned how bury it deep inside, locking that part of me up and refusing to face it.

"Bella." Carlisle brought me out of my thoughts as he started to speak, "Esme sends her best dear. She wishes she could have been here. She had a cliet come all the way from London. She will be restoring an old hotel for them there later this year and they insisted they wanted to travel to Alaska and look at all the plans Esme had already drawn up for them. Unfortunately I do need to be heading out soon though. I have an early morning shift at the hospital and Esme will want to talk more about the memorial service we want to have for Alice and Edward now that we have found you."

"When were you thinking of having it Carlisle? I have spring break coming up."

"I'm not sure, but we don't want you to miss any school, so as soon as I talk with Esme, Emmett and Rosalie I will let you know. For the meantime, Bella, what are your plans? Are you staying here in Forks for a few days? Are you going to go home to Seattle? I am sure Charlie would love to see you."

"She's staying here." Jasper spat out before I could answer. It was a split second after I decided, he really did have Alice's power.

"Thank you Jasper. Yes he is correct. I think I will stay here and visit. I will call the school and tell them I have had a t-tragedy in my family and I need to help tend to arrangements." I let the tears flow this time, not willing them away. I figured if I cried them all out, maybe I would run out of tears. I knew scientifically that probably wouldn't happen, but I was a girl who had just lost the love of her life for the second time and her best friend all in the same day.

Carlisle left a few hours later, we exchanged cell phone numbers first so he could call me after the arrangements had been made. Jasper stayed with me and held me as I cried. I felt drained. I had only been this tired one other time in my life, two years ago when The Cullen's left me. Now they were back, minus two and I was devastated. I wanted my friend back and I wanted my Edward.

_"Thank you Jasper, I couldn't do this alone. I am glad you are here. I miss...Alice...Edward...Why?"_

I woke to the sound of my cell phone alerting me to a new text message. I rubbed my eyes and then realized I was curled up against something hard and cold. When I focused my gaze my eyes fell on the cashmere covered chest of Jasper. He had his head back as if he were sleeping and he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, just like Edward used to do. He noticed my movement and looked down at me with a grin. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked me with a raised brow. I sat up just as the blood started to rush to my cheeks. I hated blushing more than crying.

"Uh..umm...I hope I didn't say anything incriminating." he just grinned wider. I was now more embarassed than before.

He lifted his hand and ran it through his hair. "Nope...not really. You thanked me for being here and...." he stopped there and didn't finish, lowering his head, smile faded.

"Jasper..." I reached over and lifted his chin. His eyes were full of sadness and if he could shed a tear they would be flowing. "...please tell me. I know I had a dream of Alice and Edward. Did I say their names aloud? Why didn't you wake me?"

"What was your dream about?" he asked. The begging in his eyes told me he wanted to talk about our lost loves. I realized then that we had something in common. Whether or not I hadn't seen them in two years, we both lose our true loves. We were going through this together. Him, maybe more so. He had been with Alice for decades. Edward and I had really only known each other nine or so months. But I loved him with all my heart. And when I think about never seeing him or touching him, my heart feels like it is going to burst through my chest.

"It was just the six of us "kids" hanging at school. I knew it was a dream because Rosalie was actually nice to me."

"Bella, you know Rose doesn't hate you. She was just scared for our family. She even told Edward he was stupid for leaving the way we did. It was all his idea you know. And not for the reasons he told you. He loved you Bella. More than anything else on this earth Bella, you were the reason for his existence. He wanted to keep you safe from what we are, what we could have done to you, what I could have done to you." Jasper hung his head in shame. He always wondered how things would have turned out if he hadn't tried to attack Bella.

"Jasper, just stop it. Stop blaming yourself. I fell in love with Edward, hell I fell in love with all of you. I wanted to be part of your family. I knew what I was doing hanging around a house full of vampires. You didn't hurt me Jasper. I know you could have, but you didn't. Edward was there and so were the rest. I know you took it hard and were beating yourself up about it. I also know you were the first one to leave"

"I felt ashamed Bella. I was supposed to protect you like a sister and I could have killed you. I had to leave, I had to get as far away from you as I could. I was going to come back after I calmed down but Edward took it the wrong way and said it would be best if I stayed gone and that the rest of them were going to follow. Once in Alaska Bella, everyone missed you. We knew you weren't doing well. Alice saw the visions of you not eating and staying in all the time and not going out with friends. After a year Rose and Emmett wanted to come back to Forks. Alice and I were going to come too. But Edward made us promise we wouldn't, that we would leave you be so you could move on and fall in love and marry and become a mom. He only wanted you to be happy Bella."

"Well who was he to decide what would make me happy?" I was standing now, pacing back and fourth in front of the sofa. "I would have been happy becoming part of his family, being his mate, his wife. He was too stubborn wanting a different future for me. He wanted me to have a "real relationship", get married, and have babies. But what he failed to realize is that it was my choice not his. And I wanted him." tears rolled down my cheeks as I clenched and unclenched my fists in anger. I was angry with Edward. I wanted to scream and hit and scream some more. My cell phone picked that exact moment to alert me to another text. I had forgotten about the first one and hadn't even read it. Then I realized I never let Jess and Angela know I made it to Forks. I looked at the table and before I could move forward, Jasper was standing in front of me, phone in hand.

"Thank you Jasper." he handed me my phone and went to leave and give me privacy. I reached out and placed my hand on his arm, "stay please. And Jasper, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's Edward I want to yell at, not you."

He smiled and placed his strong, cold hand gently on top of mine. "That's what I'm here for Bella. I won't leave you again, not until you ask me to."

I smiled at him and sat back down pulling him with me. I flipped the phone open and read the first of the two new texts.

_U haven't called us yet, getting worried. r u ok? 3 Jess'_

I quickly responded...

_Sorry Jess...been here a long time. I was really tired so I took a long nap. 3 Bells_

I didn't think now was the time to tell her everything until I knew how to tell her. I mean I don't think '_hey Jess, Edward and Alice died and I'm hanging with Jasper',_ would go over too well. She replied quickly.

_No problem Bells, just next time let us know. We were pretty frantic. Ttyl 3 Jess_

After settling things with Jessica I read the other text I had received. It was from Jacob.

_Hey Bells, Jessica called me wondering if you were here. She said you were in Forks. I didn't even know you were coming. Call me. Jake_

I sighed. Damn if only I had called Jessica, now I have Jacob to deal with. I don't want to right now. I could feel my tension increase at the mere thought of having to explain everything to Jacob. As soon as I felt the tension start it then began to disappear. I looked over to Jasper and smile a thank you.

"That's what I'm here for Bella, that's why I'm here."


End file.
